And, Scene
by ToQuinnWithLove
Summary: A series of Jade/Cat drabbles, each inspired by a song. NOT a songfic. "Because we will not ever be eighteen again, again." Dark!fics, fluff, angst, romance...basically every genre.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: So, I decided to do this mino-series of (Jade/Cat) fics. Each drabble will be inspired by a song (but these are NOT songfics). Each are about one Microsoft-Word-page long. They may get longer, if people want. Some make sense, some don't. They are all in different styles (pov, tense, narration, etc). Hope you Enjoy. Oh, and I rated this T, but it may get a bit M-ish in some of them. Nothing that bad though.

* * *

><p>"<em>i'll give you my dirty little secret"<em>

_...  
><em>

.clunk. cat knows who it is before she even turns around. she would recognize the sound of jade's boots striking the vinyl floors of hollywood arts anywhere. it's just one of those sounds she's committed to memory- like the purr of a kitten, or the **exact** pattern of jade's breathing (_in&out in&out)._.

she feels a hand on her forearm and she is whipped around, and jade is **there**. cat's brown eyes widen, and her breath hitches, making a small gasping noise which is lost in the sound of the rain pattering on the skylight above them. neither of them speak for a minute and cat wants to ask why jade has her arm in a death-grip, but she knows better.

cat wobbles a bit on her feet and then she is thrust unceremoniously into a nearby janitors closet. she feels her back slam against the wall as jade shoves her. her head slams painfully onto the cold bricks behind her. she lets out a soft "oh!" and jade spins around, facing her.

cat looks up at her and tries to think of what jade looks like. to cat, jade looks like something beautiful, something gorgeous (_gone entirely wrong_). like a fairytale (_where everyone dies in the end_), or like a unicorn, perfect and innocent, (_smattered with blood, a huge gash in its side_). cat decides that jade looks like an angel- an angel of death and despair. the contradictions hurt her brain so she stops thinking and looks back a jade, who is pacing back and forth, her black-ring-clad fingers running through her hair.

"jade?" cat starts, but the swiftness with which jade whips around to face her steals the next words right from cat's mouth.

jade walks up to cat, and she is close, (_so close, too close_), and cat's involuntary reaction is to close her eyes.

"cat, i need to tell you something." cat's eyes fly open. "would you like that, cat? if I were to tell you something? something special?" jade always talked to cat like she was a **child**. cat couldn't really explain why she was ok with it, but it was jade, so really, everything was ok (_ok, ok , ok_). cat's eyes lit up, like a small child being offered a piece of candy.

"like a secret?" she whispered, her voice rising at the end.

"yes. like a secret."

cat smiles. jade scowls. cat thinks she looks **beautiful** anyway.

"ok" cat looks eager now, and jade leans down, putting her mouth to cat's ear, and cat waits in anticipation, like a child playing telephone.

"cat…i like you."

"you like me?"

"yes…" jade looks hesitant, and cat is worried- she has never seen jade look anything but confident. "but not in the way that i should like you. not in the way you like red velvet cupcakes, or puppies and kittens, or…" she trails off.

"jade, how do you like me?" cat looks up and her, her huge, brown, innocent eyes lit with curiosity.

"like this," jade says, and she smashes her lips into cat's.

cat doesn't know what this should be called, and she isn't sure if she's supposed to like it, because this is **jade west**, and she's **cat valentine**; but she _does_ like it, a lot, and between their ragged breaths she thinks she can hear the rain beating outside, creating a violent rhythm that sounded a lot like _jadejadejade. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So, this was the first one, and I PROMISE, they get better. No, seriously they do, I've already written them. Please Let me know if you think I should continue. :) Happy Writings ~AT


	2. Kiss With A Fist

**A/N**: Here is chapter two! This song is _Kiss With A Fist_ by Florence + The Machine. If you haven't guessed, the name of the song will be the title of the chapter.

* * *

><p><em>"A kiss with a fist is better than none...so let's sit back and watch the bed burn."<em>

…

cat knows it's **wrong**. cat doesn't understand much, but she understands that this isn't how it's supposed to be.

when she was small, she would picture herself in a castle with a _handsome-prince_ and lots&lots of candy and heart-shaped clouds and galloping ponies and magic. so when jade slams her up against and wall and bites her lip violently, she wonders what went wrong. when she tastes blood and isn't sure whether it is her own or not, she wonders how the yellow-brick-road lead her astray.

when she goes to school the next morning with more cover-up on her face than a runway model, and an aching in her side, she wonders if someone is doing this to her, or if she is really just doing this to herself. sometimes she considers **leaving**, just saying _no _and running as far away as her small legs will take her. but then jade kisses her, and runs her black nails over cat's bruises, and tells her it won't happen again (she's _sorry_**sorry**s_sorry_).

but of course it does happen again. _&again&again&again._ cat starts losing count of the number of times jade's breath smells of alcohol, or the number of times cat reaches into jade's pocket to find a small plastic bag of white powder. the only thing cat doesn't lose count of is the number of scars on her body (she counts them **like stars**); she can't seem to be rid of them, and they never seems to g o a w a y. sometimes, before bed, she stands in front of the mirror and looks at her body. she _cries&cries _asshe sees the red lines on her pale skin of her thighs, the black and blue patches on her chin and stomach, and she thinks to herself that she is nothing more than jade's playground.

she wears long sleeves in july, when hollywood is over one hundred degrees, and no one says anything because she's _cat_ and she's _different_. and besides, it's hollywood- no one there really pays attention to anyone but **themselves**.

once, cat tried to tell jade that she was in pain, that she was scared, and that Jade was hurting her. jade ignored her and ran her fingers violently down cat's back, little droplets of blood rising from where jade's black nails were seconds before.

at night, cat has nightmares where all she can **hear** is the _sling_ of jade's knife being pulled out, or the _snip_ of jade's scissors being clamped over her skin. where all she can **see** is her blood covering jade's hands, jade's hair, jade's l i p s.

but sometimes cat dreams of what could be. she dreams of jade in a **beautiful** ruby ball gown, waltzing around in a castle with cat on her arm- the theme to cinderella playing in the background. she dreams of jade, with flowers in her hair, twirling around in a field, her head thrown back in **laughter**, her skirt fanning out around her as she spins and spins and spins. she dreams of jade, the dark makeup absent from her face, taking cotton swabs and dabbing at cat's wounds, trying to heal them (_to heal her_). but then cat wakes up to a life she never dreamed would be her own.

jade tells her that this is the only way, and that it's just something cat is going to have to learn to enjoy. sometimes, cat even believes her. because she knows that jade will not kiss her unless she does. because no matter how hard she wants to fight, and how loudly she wants to scream, she is reminded of why she stays every time she sees the words Jade has carved into her skin. _i love you._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So, this one was a bit darker. Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me if I should continue doing these. Any constructive criticism would be fine, just please don't be mean :)


	3. When I Saw her Standing There

**A/N**: Chapter Three! This song is _When I Saw Her Standing There_ by The Beatles.

* * *

><p><em>"well she was just seventeen… so how i could dance with another,<em>

_oh, when i saw her standing there."_

…

"Please, Jade? Please?" Cat begs, looking up from under her eyelids, her brown eyes round and pleading. The two of them are sitting on Cat's bed, Jade in her dark, green v-neck and black skirt, her hair a tangle of green. blue and black, and Cat in her jean shorts and hot pink camisole, hair flaming red and swept over her shoulder in a curled ponytail.

"No." Jade says firmly, looking almost mournful for a moment. Almost.

Cat nods, taking in a deep breath and wiping a hot tear from the corner of her eye. Her facial features seem to sink, as though the only thing holding them up was hope that Jade would say 'yes'.

"No, Cat, please…don't cry. I wish we could, you know I do, but I'm dating Beck! You know that. Hell, the whole school knows that. How would it look if I showed up to the school dance without him?" What she really means to say is 'how would it look if I showed up with _you_?" but she can't bring herself to hurt Cat anymore. She absolutely hates when the red-headed girl cries. She thinks it's like watching a kind of tragic irony, like watching something go wrong.

"But I love you." Cat's voice is soft, her words simple. She means them, and Jade's heart breaks, knowing that Cat can't comprehend why love isn't enough.

"I know. I love you too." Jade reaches out and runs her fingers through Cat's dark red hair. She loves Cat's hair- it's so smooth, and it's one of the many things that make Cat Valentine stand out.

"Then…then…" Jade can see the cogs working in Cat's brain, she can almost hear Cat's internal struggle. "Then why can't we go together?"

"Because we can't, Cat!" Jade snaps.

The two of them are quiet for a few minutes; Cat looks hurt and jade looks pained. The bedsprings creak as Cat shifts her leg out from under her and begins to wiggle her finger under the hem of her bright-pink sock. Jade toys with one of her rings, swiveling it around and around her finger, leaving a reddish bruise behind. The butterfly clock on Cat's nightstand changes from 6:25 to 6:26. Jade opens her mouth to say something, when Cat speaks.

"Do you love Beck?" Jade blinks, stunned. This was the first time Cat has ever asked her that. She wasn't exactly sure how to answer. Beck was a great guy, anyone could see that. He was one big checked-off checklist (perfect hair, check. sense of humor, check. incredibly loving, check. handsome, check.). Jade did love Beck, but not in the way everyone _thought_ she loved Beck.

"No," she decides, after a long pause. "No. Not in the same way I love you."

"Then why would you choose him over me?" Cat's voice rises. As an extremely literal person, it is clear she can't understand why Jade refuses to go with her. Cat had a knack of taking a long string of complicated circumstances, and snipping it into fragments. She had a simple answer for everything. It did not matter that Jade was supposed to be dating Beck; it did not matter that no one knew about Jade and Cat; it did not matter how people would talk, or what they would say.

Jade wishes it could be as simple, as easy as that. She almost admires Cat's ability to disregard labels; Cat doesn't care what she is, or what Jade is- Cat just knows that she loves Jade, and Jade loves her. In her head, that is all she needs. Jade envies Cat's naivety.

"Cat, please, it just has to be this way." she pauses. "I'm sorry." she bends down to kiss Cat, to make it all better, but Cat turns her head.

"Save it…" she whispers. "Save it for Beck."

{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}

Jade's heels clunk noisily on the floor of Hollywood Arts as she enters the dance, Beck's arm slung possessively around her waist. They move, as one, to a table in the back where Beck sits down and pulls her along with him. Jade falls into his lap and he rests his hand on her leg, as if to say "she is mine." Jade wishes she could tell him how wrong he is. She is talking to Robbie when she sees Cat walk in. Cat doesn't have a date, and her eyes look red and puffy. Jade's icy heart shatters into a million tiny icicles.

Cat looks gorgeous, and Jade watches her all night- watches in envy as she is asked to dance by almost every boy there. She turns them all down, and Jade breathes again. The tiny girl's pink dress and white heels give off the impression of young innocence. Jade, in her turquoise dress and black gloves, feels like the thorn that has corrupted the rose.

Every so often, Beck pulls her in for a kiss, and when she surfaces, she glances at Cat, her eyes leaking fresh tears that she isn't doing a great job of wiping away. She dances with Beck, and puts on a smile when he whispers to her how much he loves her, and how beautiful she looks tonight, and how he can't wait to take her home after this is over. Jade wants to cry, to scream, to run to Cat and hug her and kiss her and tell her she's sorry. But Jade shakes her hips, and licks her lips, and tells Beck she _can't wait_. Only Jade knows that what she really can't wait for is the moment she can be free.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So, this story has gotten SO many hits and no reviews? Come one guys, have a heart...


	4. While Your Lips Are Still Red

**A/N**: Thank you to all who reviewed- it means a lot to me. To those who requested songs- sure, I will add them in soon (maybe after the next two or three chapters) and yes, I'll take requests, as long as you guys give me some time to do them :) Annd, to the person who requested some fluff...I will get to that ASAP (I've got the next few written out already and I want to get those posted before I write any more). So THANK YOU ALL, and I hope you continue to enjoy. This song is _While Your Lips Are Still Red_ by Nightwish.

* * *

><p><em>"Kiss, while your lips are still red."<em>

…

breathe. in and out and in and out. when you open your eyes, the scene before you will be gone, you're positive it will. it will be like _theater_; the lights will go out and the sets will change. you won't have to see it again. it will be as though it n.e.v.e.r.e.x.i.s.t.e.d. tap your heels thrice, and you'll be back in bed. life will move on.

but it **doesn't**, and it **won't**. because you can't erase death (_there is no editing out, all ticket sales are final). _so when you lift your lids and see little cat valentine, spread-eagle on the linoleum floor, laying in a pool of blood as red as her hair, you want to scream for the director to put the curtain back up (_the play isn't over!_). oh, but it is. it takes you a while before you realize that, (**in.**), it always has been.

cat had always seemed so energetic, so happy, so full of life (_alive_). she would throw her hands into the air and shout to the sun, twirl in circles (_around&around) _until the stars became blurs. she would bounce around as though life were one big trampoline, as though the second something bad happened, you'd just be propelled upward again by the elastic force of life. she had a way of turning the mood in any room, just by her presence- nothing was ever frightening or devastating when cat was in the room. where you were the moon, cat was the sun, bringing light and warmth to all she encountered.

cat was brightness and bubbles and grins and giggles, and you wonder how it is you never **_saw_**, how you never **_knew_**. there must have been something deep inside, something brewing there, just waiting to snap. you wish she had told someone. you wish she had told _you_; you're sure you could have stopped this, had you known. you realize that whatever it was, she his it far inside, and she never would have told anyone, even if you had begged. there was also a chance that no one would have believed her- how could anyone suspect a young girl who had the world, of being capable of...of _this_. everyone had always expected this from you (_yeah that's just jade, she's depressed again_) but never from sweet, naïve cat valentine. you wonder where she even learned to hold a knife.

you think to yourself that there must have been _something_, something that set her off (_was**it**something_**you**did**?**_). _but then you think some more and you realize that maybe cat didn't even know she was doing it. maybe she just liked the shiny liquid, the color red. maybe she just wanted to see more more more of it. maybe she thought it was a game.

you stare down at the crumpled girl at your side. she's bent, broken (_she can't be fixed_). but fuck, she looks **beautiful_. _**and maybe it's just your sick, twisted sense of beauty, but you're heart speeds up at the sight of the little smear of blood on her cheek (_it looks like a heart_), and way the ruby fluid flows around her like a river, and the way her chest is still as a statue, as if she is a piece of fine art, an exhibition of perfection. you feel like she should be a sculpture at a museum- something for people to walk around and view (_look, but don't touch_). the stark beauty of her body, combined with the contrast of the white linoleum floor and the vivid scarlet blood sluicing through it's cracks...there is something _sensual_ about the whole thing.

her blood is slick between your fingers, and your numb brain registers that it is still warm. still running. still fresh. some of it smears across your cheek as you wipe away your five hundred and fifty fifth tear of the night- you're surprised you can even see out of your eyes anymore. you don't think you've ever cried like this before, and you don't think you ever will again.

_cat_. you whisper her name like a lifeline, but you note the irony, because "life" really isn't the most fitting word anymore. your musings so far have been purely selfless, and now you turn to your own worries. how will you **survive **without her? who will hold your hand when you're too scared to walk through the front door of your own house? who will kiss your scars and tell you they're beautiful? who will you call when you're three seconds from pulling the trigger, and you just need to know someone cares? who will you yell out for in the night when you wake with another one of those damned dreams? you've never opened up to anyone else, and you're not sure you will ever be able to again. you think to yourself…_who will you ever **love**_ _again_?

with a heavy heart you glance down once more at the lifeless body of cat valentine. you press your lips to hers before standing up and walking out the door, leaving two small words behind. "_aannndd…..scene._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Yea I know, I know, another dark one. After the next one or so, they'll get happier, I promise. :) Let me know if you all prefer lighter plots or darker? And for future reference, I'm going to try and make these a bit longer. So..I hate begging for reviews, but you know I have to xD As writers, I'm sure you all realize that reviews MAKE A PERSONS DAY. So...anyway...thanks for reading. Happy New Year!


	5. All The Small Things

**A/N**: Ok ok, I caved- here is the fluff you all asked for. So you know, fluff isn't really my forte, but I did my best. Thanks for all the reviews, they make my day. This chapter's song is _All The Small Things_ by Blink 182. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"Always I know, you'll be at my show, watching, waiting, commiserating…<br>…Turn the lights off, carry me home"_

…

Cat smiled from ear to ear as Jade hit the final note of her solo; it was perfect, right on pitch, not a waver or crack. It was beautiful, just like Jade. Cat was the first standing in the audience when it came time for a standing ovation. She clapped the hardest, and definitely the loudest. When the curtain fell, and the lights went up, Cat grabbed her purse and ran out the exit door on stage left. She sprinted up a flight of chipped, black stairs leading backstage to Jade's dressing room.

"Jade! Jade! Jade! Jade!"

Jade smirked to herself as she heard the shrill pitch of Cat's voice from down the hallway. She walked to her dressing room door and flung it open, just in time to see Cat bounding up to her.

"Jade!" The red-head cried, leaping into Jade's arms. "You were so so good! You were, like, fantastic!"

"Cat- get off me," Jade said, shoving the small girl away, though smiling a little. "Thanks for coming."

"I would _never_ miss opening night! And you were perfect!" Cat gushed, letting go of Jade and beaming up at her.

"I wasn't. I sucked. I messed up so much- I was sharp on the intro, and I messed up a simple box step! And the in the end, on my solo…" She kicked the chair next to her violently. The chair went spinning into the corner of the room where it smashed into the wall.

"Jade, stop, you were amazing." Cat took hold of Jade's hand and leaned up until their lips met. Jade placed her hands on Cat's hips and kissed back with vigor. When Cat broke away, she glanced over Jade's shoulder into the mirror hanging on the wall atop Jade's vanity. "Haha! Look! Your makeup is all over my face! Ha..haha!" She began to giggle and Jade scowled, looking at her own makeup in the mirror; Cat was right, half of it had smeared from her face onto Cat's.

"Damn it Cat!" Jade shouted, "Look what you did! Now we're going to be late to the after party because I have to redo this."

"I'm…I'm sorry?" Cat looked confused. "I just wanted to kiss you. You were so good, and I kept telling everyone 'that's my girlfriend'…but some of them looked a little shocked and mad at that.

"Mad? Screw them" Jade reached down and pulled off her heels, then began to strip out of her dress and stockings. "God I hate this dress. I look like a daffodil"

Cat looked down at her shoes, then back up at Jade, who was facing away from Cat, trying to untie the lace of her corset.

"I think you look pretty."

Jade smirked and slowly turned her head to look at Cat over her shoulder.

"Do you now?" Jade's voice was like honeyed poison- sickly sweet and venomous. She succeeded in unlacing the last loop of her bodice and she let it drop to the floor, leaving herself completely topless, still facing away from Cat. Cat let out a little squeak and blushed, staring at the way Jade's soft black curls cascaded down the alabaster skin of her bare back. She walked up behind Jade and swept her raven hair over her shoulder, leaning in to place little kisses across Jade's shoulder blades.

"I do…" she said, and Jade noted how her voice dropped several octaves lower than she was used to hearing from Cat.

"Well…" jade began, her red lips forming into a smirk, "I suppose we could always be a bit late to the after party…"

Cat smiled behind Jade's back, but before she knew it, Jade had rammed her lower body into Cat, making the red-haired girl stagger backwards a few feet.

"Jade!" she cried, exasperated. Jade walked over to the corner of her dressing room and slipped behind her changing screen, emerging a minute later with her normal clothing on- black denim pants, a dark red, off the shoulder shirt and a leather jacket.

"What?" she asked innocently, as she pulled her hair out from under the back of her jacket.

Cat merely rolled her eyes.

"You're such a tease…"

"Damn right, and proud of it," Jade smirked, slipping on a pair of black high heels. "Now move, I'm not going to be late because _you_ spent time seducing me." Jade grabbed her bag off her vanity, applied a layer of blush to her cheeks to cover up the splotches Cat had caused, darkened her eyeliner a bit, and then turned to Cat who was staring in disbelief at the taller girl.

"I seduced you?"

Jade ignored this comment, just shoved Cat out the door.

"Move, come on. God, you're slower than a dead elephant." Jade quipped.

"Ooh! One time I was at the zoo with my brother, and we saw an elephant," Cat started up in her usual excitable Cat tone. "But it wasn't dead…" she clarified.

"CAT!" Jade screamed at her, whipping her head around to face Cat.

"Sorry…" The smaller girl stopped talking immediately. Jade shifted through her bag, moving objects like scissors and lipstick tubes aside before pulling out a key. She locked the dressing room behind her, grabbed Cat's hand, and proceeded down the stairs and out into the fresh night air.

"Hey Jade?" Cat said softly after the two had been walking for several minutes.

"What?" Jade answered, a bit preoccupied with reading street signs.

"I love you," Jade stopped short and stared into the large brown eyes looking back at her. "And, I'm really proud of you for tonight."

"Thanks. It means a lot to me that you came. And…I—" Jade stopped and gulped. "I love you too."

Cat grinned from ear to ear and giggled, squeezing Jade's hand as the two continued on their way down the streets of Hollywood.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So for all you fluff lovers out there- I hope that tickled your peach, haha. I know it wasn't the fluffiest, but I'm working on it. :) More to come. Someone suggested "The One That Got Away" by Katy Perry, so that will be coming shortly. Thanks to all who read. If you all could take the 6 seconds it takes to review this, that would make me so happy. Thank you! ~AT


End file.
